There are many different types of fishing reels currently available, and a number of attempts have been made to improve the operation of the fishing reels by a variety of mechanisms. Conventional fishing reels, however, have become more and more complex in their mechanical design, thereby increasing the expense of the reels. The present invention is directed to providing a fishing reel of simple design that can be easily manufactured.